


All My Friends Are Falling In Love

by expiredlove



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Advice, Falling In Love, Friendship, Getting Together, Love, M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredlove/pseuds/expiredlove
Summary: All Phil's friends are falling in love and he just can't seem to understand what exactly the feeling that they are talking about is, until he experiences it himself.Set in 2009.





	All My Friends Are Falling In Love

Phil wouldn't call himself lonely. He's got loads of friends at university, he has a loving family and he also has a huge online following that supports him. But, no matter how much he tries to convince himself that his life is great, he still feels like something's missing. He had never really felt the dull ache in his chest at seeing happy couples before, but as basically all of his friends had started settling down a little, he couldn't help but feel a little bit sad for himself when 2009 started and he still had no one to kiss at midnight. It wasn't even like his friends had stopped spending time with him or that they didn't care as much about Phil anymore, it's just that Phil had never been in love, and love is all his friends seemed to be talking about anymore.

He hadn't really had this issue during his first years of university, but now their years of partying were coming to an end, he seemed to be the very last person who wasn't ready to let go of that phase of life yet. He didn't even particularly like parties, but at least they distracted him from the usual stress of life, and some of them ended in alright hook-ups which he wouldn't complain about either. His friends would always slap him on his shoulder and nod approvingly as he told them he was going home with some fit guy, but nowadays they just gave him a look of pity as he once again left a party early to go have meaningless sex.

"You'll find the one someday, Phil..." They would tell him. Little did they know that their pitiful looks only made Phil feel worse. 'You'll find the one someday', what does that even mean? It's not like most of the relationships his friends were in would last forever anyway, so how could any of them be talking about 'the one'?

As 2009 dragged on, Phil started dating some guys, but one of them told him that he wasn't ready to be in a relationship, and another one only liked him for his 'fame', and as much as he wanted to fall in love with any of those people, his heart just wasn't in it. For some inexplicable reason Phil just kept finding himself being all alone again. He wondered if something was wrong with him. He was attracted to a lot of people and he  _liked_ the people he dated, but maybe he was just confusing his feelings of attraction with feelings of actually wanting to be in a relationship with someone. How was he supposed to know the difference anyway if he'd never been in love?

 _"You know when you know,"_ the nagging voice of Phil's friends said in his head. If that was the case, well, then he'd clearly never even been close to being in love, because he felt like he didn't know anything at all. The feelings he had for the people he dated never went beyond liking them, he could never imagine himself spending the rest of his life with them. 

Until one day, he did know. All the puzzle pieces seemed to fall together. He had been talking to this guy for quite a while now and even though at first he had thought that it wouldn't lead anywhere, eventually he found himself blushing at the flirty texts he received from him. Dan, was his name. The advice he had been given, which was to go with the flow, because falling in love doesn't always happen in the way you've heard it goes, was both the biggest load of bullshit and the best advice Phil had ever heard. Falling in love with Dan was simultaneously the most cliché thing in the world and he would have probably gagged at himself half a year ago, but it was also the most eye-opening, unbelievable experience he's ever had. 

Falling in love with Dan shouldn't have been as easy as it was. The universe seemed to have thrown everything it possibly could at them to ruin the fragile thing they had, but whatever it was that Dan and Phil had, prevailed. Dan had a girlfriend when they started flirting, they lived on opposite sides of the country and on top of that Phil was also a few years older than Dan... He could go on and on about all the things his friends nagged to him about when Phil first told them about the guy he liked. His friends, who had always told Phil that the love of his life would 'come someday', seemed to turn their backs to him when he finally did meet  _the one_. But when they were eventually introduced to Dan in real life, all of them could tell that Phil had been right all along. Anyone could tell that Dan and Phil were, in fact, in love.

When Dan kissed Phil for the first time in Manchester, he responded in a way that was nothing like the way he usually kissed people. He was usually all for taking the lead and kissing them in the most seductive way possible. But when he kissed Dan, Phil was shy and stunned. The kiss was slow and soft, and filled with something that he could only describe as the start of a blooming love. His friends had told him that you know when you know, and Phil finally knew. This is it.

He was right. After that one kiss, many others followed and before he knew it, Phil was one of the friends who had fallen in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by The Vaccines' song 'All My Friends Are Falling In Love'. Here's a link, so check it out if you want to :D  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AuSap_mtIfY


End file.
